


Whiskey Lullaby

by kittenfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad, Suicide, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenfiction/pseuds/kittenfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson— World known singer.</p><p>Harry Styles— Louis Tomlinson’s boyfriend.</p><p>Sometimes no matter how much you love someone; distance pulls you apart.  </p><p>And sometimes, you can’t take back the mistakes until it’s too late and you’ve left your friends alone.</p><p>Niall Horan— The best friend who is trying to tell the world his story, one song at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

December 24, 2012.

Liam slowly walked over to Niall, letting his hand lightly fall onto his shoulder. ”Are you sure you can do this?” Niall kept his face down, making his crystal orbs stay locked onto his jeans. ”I can.” Liam sighed, slowly moving his arms around Niall from behind, showing that he was there for him. ”I couldn’t do this, Ni. Not so fast. You’re so strong. I’ll always admire that about you.”, he whispered into the blonde’s ear.

Niall slowly nodded, his eyes quickly filled with salt water when he felt Liam’s tear fall onto his shirt. ”I chose for this to be my next single. I can preform it. It’s just because this is the first time preforming it; why I’m nervous.” Liam sniffled some, “You can do it, Ni. I’ll be right in the front, there for you.” 

Niall slowly looked up, Liam immediately noticing the tear stains down his cheeks. The brunette slowly pressed his lips onto Niall’s cheek and gave him a small smile. ”I love you.” Niall smiled. It wouldn’t fix him being upset, but it helped. Everything Liam did helped. He swallowed before slowly standing up and fixing his shirt. ”It’s show time.”

~~

Niall walked alone down the hallway. Getting closer and closer to the crowd. This was it. The lyrics were unknown to the world. The beat was unknown to the world. The meaning was guessed to the world. The title was Whiskey Lullaby. His second single out as soon as he left the stage.

“Give a warm welcome to— Niall Horan!”, the older male announced into the microphone. A wave of screams moved across the crowd. He put on a smile, showing his now braceless smile. His shoes hit against the stage’s ground as he walked across the stage. Niall gave waves, a few winks and even blew a few kisses to fans in the front with phones out. 

He was on American Idol. Here to show everyone his new single. 

“Hi everyone!” His greeting was followed by various screams. He gave a smile before making a signal that everyone knew meant to be quiet. ”I’m Niall, as you all know because they just announced me. My first album, I wanted it to be something deep. I wanted it to be me. A lot of artists, their first albums are so controlled that you don’t know anything about them. My album, that comes out on January 13, 2013, is entitled Cross My Heart.”

He paused to take a breath. ”It has everything from family, friends, love and death in the lyrics. Everything in it, is real. It’s raw. It’s not good to bottle up your emotions, so I’m not. This song I’m about to sing for you— it’s my first time singing it outside of a studio. I can’t promise I won’t cry, but I promise I’ll try. It’s about two people, two people that changed my life long before this happened and who will continue to change my life.”

His voice broke at the end, causing him to have to clear his throat. He immediately looked to the crowd. Their eyes were filled with understanding. Niall locked eyes with Liam who gave him an encouraging smile. He took a deep breath before looking up at everyone and moving his hands to the guitar strings. ”This one is called Whiskey Lullaby.”

“He put him out like the burnin’ end of a midnight cigarette

He broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin’ to forget

We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time

But he never could get drunk enough to get him off his mind

Until the night”

~~

April 2, 2012.

Louis was excited, more than excited. Finally, after months of not being home— he was going to be home for six months. He missed Harry, more than he could put into words. The older bloke loved to sing, he loved what he did. But, there was nothing that made him happier than Harry. 

Harry was the young lad who stole his heart the moment he gave Louis the cake he ordered at the local bakery. Everything told him that Harry was right for him, despite how no one seemed to agree for quite a while.

The two had been living together for almost eight months before Louis left for tour. They talked every day at first, but by the end of the tour; only a few times a week. It sucked, and there was no other word to describe it.

But today, today was great. He missed holding Harry, he missed kissing Harry every time he woke up from a nightmare. Louis Tomlinson missed Harry Styles more than anything. And within a matter of weeks, the two were going to be parents for a bouncing baby girl. Gemma, Harry’s sister, offered to be their surrogate. 

~~

Louis pulled the car into the drive way. He had things to unpack, but right now they weren’t needed. He just wanted Harry. He didn’t tell Harry he was coming home today, he wanted to surprise him. 

Louis unbuckled his seatbelt and got out the car. He walked up to the front door of their home and slowly walked in. ”Harry?”, he called out, but no answer. Louis shook his head and shut the door. He must have been upstairs. Either asleep or listening to music too loud. He was such a teenager. Well, he was only 18, so he was still a teenager. 

The older bloke walked up the stairs, a confused expression going across his features. He heard something. He stopped at the last stair, waiting to hear something else. Less than a minute later, he heard Harry’s chuckle. It was huskier than he remembered. He didn’t expect Harry’s voice to deepen while he was gone.

Louis walked to the mirror in the hall. He ran his fingers through his hair, fixing it to mold to his face perfectly. He fixed his shirt and took a breath. It was like he was going to see Harry for the first time all over again. 

He took another few deep breaths before walking to the door. His slender fingers wrapped around the metal doorknob and twisted it open. His smile immediately fell to a frown. ”H—Hazzabug…?”, it was barely a whisper, but Harry’s head whipped around. ”Lou?? Oh God… I.. I’m so sorry!”

Louis choked on his words he was attempting to speak before running down the stairs. Harry jumped off the bed and ran down shortly behind him. Louis swung open his car door, tears streaming down his cheeks as his breathing was uneven. Harry stopped on the porch, completely naked.

“Louis! Let me explain!”, Harry’s voice was pleading, but that didn’t change what he did. Louis looked down, his tears falling and leaving tear stains on his TOMs. ”How?? How do you think you can explain cheating on me?? I saw you, Harry! I saw you with MY ex girlfriend!”, his screaming was more aggressive than he thought it would be. 

Harry was caught off-guard. Louis never yelled. He looked at the ground as tears formed in his eyes. He slowly looked up, his curls falling into his eyes slightly. ”I’m sorry.. I fucked up.. Please.. Please don’t leave…” The pain in Harry’s voice made Louis consider it. Consider forgiving him, until his own jaw clenched. ”How many times?”

Harry slowly looked back down. ”Six…” Louis shook his head violently as he got into the car. He jerked the CD out of the player and threw it out the car. He didn’t want to here it anymore. It would remind him of Harry too much. ”Louis!” The older bloke cranked up his car’s engine and began driving out of the driveway. ”BOOBEAR!! PLEASE!!!!” 

It was too late. Louis was gone. He was gone because Harry fucked up, again.

~~

April 14, 2012.

Louis slowly brought his knees to his chest. He was staying at Zayn’s flat. Zayn was his best friend that he met through music. He didn’t expect Zayn to let him stay there, but he did and that is what mattered. Zayn left for the night, leaving Louis alone.

He tried getting Louis to leave with him, telling him that drinking and partying will help him forget— but nothing ever worked. Louis shakily reached over to the bottle of whiskey sitting at his side. He had practically lived off of it since the day he came home. 

He brought the bottle to his lips, allowing the poison into his mouth immediately. It was wrong how sweet it tasted. A shiver ran down his spine as the alcohol immediately began heating up his body. More. He needed more.

Louis couldn’t shake the image from his head. He tried, he tried more than he thought he could try— but nothing helped. Everytime he blinked, everytime he thought of Harry, everytime he saw a baked good; he saw Harry covered in beads of sweat, pounding in and out of a small brunette beneath him— Eleanor. The girl that broke Louis’ heart before he met Harry. Harry knew it was her. Why would he choose her?

Louis began crying, sobbing. He wanted to forget. He wanted to forget everything, but it didn’t happen. His body was shaking, but the alcohol never quit pouring down his throat. Any moment now, Louis would throw up all the alcohol because it was the only thing in his stomach. Louis quit eating. He threw his head back, hitting hard against the wall as he let out a scream, “WHY?!”

~~

April 17, 2012.

Harry had been drinking. He had been drinking all day. It was his fault, he fucked up. He was eighteen and still could not control his hormones. Not even for love. Oh how he loved Louis. Louis changed his life. He taught him how to be himself, yet he lost himself in lust.

He grabbed his phone, dialing Louis’ number. It rang a good bit before going to voicemail. Harry clutched onto his phone, listening to Louis’ voicemail like it was all he had. ’Hey, I’m Louis. You caught me while I was busy. Leave me a message and I’ll call you ba—Haz, stop dancing on the table!—back. I’ll call you back. Bye!’

Harry’s stomach went in knots as he hung up the phone. He wanted Louis, so bad. Harry had not ever truly stopped crying since it happened. His tears would stop for a few minutes, maybe an hour, then come back. Louis. The man who promised he would never hurt him— yet Harry so cruely hurt him.

He grabbed his phone again, calling him about five times. Louis was purposely declining his calls. Harry sobbed harder as the voicemail rolled on. He promised himself he would leave a message, but he just wasn’t strong enough to speak. He clicked the red button, and dropped his phone onto the ground of their house. The house Louis would never come back to.

~~

May 1, 2012.

This was it. Harry had enough. He couldn’t take it. 

He slowly pulled a notebook to his lap, grabbing a pen and clicking the button to pop out the point. Harry took a few minutes to get himself to press the tip to the paper. The curly-haired Brit took a few deep breaths before writing across the lined paper.

Once he was finished, and a few tear stains were on the paper; he folded it and set it on his sidetable. ’I’m Sorry’, read across the folded paper. Harry slowly walked to the kitchen then back to his room. It was so empty. So cold without Louis there.

Louis still hadn’t called him, or came by the house. He acted like the two were never connected. He never saw him, only on the telly or on the internet. It was sad— that’s how he got to see Louis. Through a glass screen. 

Harry grabbed his phone and crawled onto his bed. He took a deep breath before opening the pill bottle in his hand. Some over-the-counter sleep medicine. He dumped the pills onto the table. About twenty fell out. Harry opened the bottle of Whiskey he had gotten from the kitchen and used it to wash down every pill— one at a time. The tears fell down his cheeks and onto his comforter, but nothing mattered anymore.

After nearly gagging on the last two, he used more Whiskey to drown his thoughts. He grabbed his phone and shakily dialed Louis’ number. Three rings. No answer. His sobbing worsened as the voicemail played into his ear. He was shaking— uncontrollably. 

Beep.

“Louis? Louis.. I’m so sorry. For everything. T—Take care of Darcy for me. You deserve her. You don’t ever have to tell her about me if you don’t want to. I love you. Always. I promised you I would always love you, and I have. I didn’t show it very well. But I did, I do. I…”, He gulped as things began to get blurred. Harry felt like he needed to gag. ”I’m sorry.”, he whispered before he clicked the red button, keeping his hand clutched onto his phone and fell back onto the bed.

Harry had fucked up, for the last time.

~~

December 24, 2012.

Niall closed his eyes as the song rolled on. 

“He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger

And finally drank away his memory

Life is short but this time it was bigger

Than the strength he had to get up off his knees

We found him with his face down in the pillow

With a note that said I’ll love him till I die

And when we buried him beneath the willow

The angels sang a whiskey lullaby”

Niall couldn’t stop the tears from falling from his eyes as he sang. The words weren’t too shakey, which he was proud of. He was nervous to open his eyes.

He slowly opened his eyes, locking onto Liam’s who was crying as well. As Niall began singing into the mic, Liam sang with him from the front row of the crowd.

“lalalalalalala

lalalalalalala

lalalalalalala

lalalalalalala”


	2. Chapter 2

December 24, 2012.

Niall took a few breaths as his fingers slid across the guitar. The audience was in awe. Not just by Niall’s reaction, but by the rawness in the lyrics. They all knew what this was about. If they didn’t know before, they knew now.

“The rumors flew but nobody knew how much he blamed herself

For weeks and weeks he tried to hide the whiskey on his breath

He finally drank his pain away a little at a time

But he never could get drunk enough to get him off his mind

Until the night”

~~

May 2, 2012.

Louis woke up with banging on Zayn’s front door. Of course, Zayn wasn’t home yet. He groggily got up from his bed and made his way to the front door. He opened the door, his eyebrows creased together. ”Is there anything I can do for you, officer?”

The officer nodded, “I have something that I think you should sit down for.” Louis nodded nervously and let the larger man in. He slowly shut the door behind him and showed him to the living room. A knot was forming in Louis’ gut. This was bad, very bad.

“Mr. Tomlinson,—” Louis cleared his throat some, “Louis.” The officer nodded slightly. ”Louis, this morning in the home registered under your name, Harry Styles was found dead in the master room.” Louis’ heart fell into his stomach. ”W—what? This has to be a mistake..” The officer slowly shook his head. ”He had his phone in his hands, and he had recently called you, long enough to leave a message. He took an entire bottle of sleeping pills with Whiskey.” 

Louis’ mind was racing. ”I haven’t checked my phone.” The officer nodded, knowingly. ”He left a note.” Louis looked at the officer, his hair falling into his eyes. ”Do you have it?” The officer nodded and slowly pulled it from his pocket and stood up. ”We aren’t allowed to read it, but I knew at least part of it would be for you. It was your home. I have to leave, and you need some time…”

Louis barely nodded as he began pulling at the note. He straightened it out and looked at the tear stains on the paper. Hurt. Pain. Guilt.

“Louis William Tomlinson,

I love you. I have since the moment you kissed me on New Years three years ago. I never told you that, because I thought it would be embarrassing to admit how fast I fell for you, but it’s true. I knew then that I wanted you for the rest of my life.

I’ve made a lot of terrible decisions in my life, and hurting you was my worst. I promised to love you, always. I was stupid, and didn’t act like I did. But, I do, I did. Eleanor, it was a mistake. I know, it’s a cliche answer, but it was. I felt lonely not having you here. And she snaked her way into my life. I let my hormones win over my emotions, and I’m sorry.

Please tell my mum I love her. Tell Robin I love him too. Tell Gemma that she means the world to me for giving us— you, Darcy. Take care of her, please. I know you will. You deserve her. Hopefully, one day, you’ll forgive me enough to tell her about me. Tell Niall and Liam I love them both, dearly. Zayn as well.

I’ve finally made the right decision, and that’s by leaving your life. You don’t deserve someone like me in your life. I’ve caused you so much hurt. You promised to never hurt me, and to always stay with me— but I broke my promise and now everything is lost.

Maybe I’ll see you again someday, maybe I’ll see you in Heaven.

I’m sorry, boobear. 

— YOUR Hazzabug.”

~~

May 14, 2012.

It happened again. Memories of Harry. He knew it would happen, but he didn’t realise it would be as often as it is. 

Darcy was born on May 5, four days after Harry left. He decided to keep the name, knowing that Harry would want her name to be Darcy. He was a single father, though everyone helped him— especially right now. 

He had the night alone with Darcy, though. Louis held the newborn to his chest. She had little hair, but it was chocolate coloured and curly. She was going to be beautiful. Everyone assumed she would have Louis’ nose and Harry’s lips. He loved her already, so much, but it was hard when she reminded him so much of Harry.

Louis slowly rocked onto the chair, holding Darcy as she was beginning to fall into sleep. ”Daddy loves you, Darcy. Both daddy’s do.” His own voice cracked as tears began to fall down his cheeks. 

If he would have quit singing for Harry. If he would have forgiven Harry. If he would have just picked up the night he called, he could have stopped him from killing himself, just maybe. That’s all his thoughts were.

Through the tears, a small smile formed on his lips as he thought back on a memory of Harry. A good one. The first time they said I love you.

~~

August 3, 2010.

It was hot, and humid. Not usual weather in England. Well, it may not have been that hot but it felt too hot for them. Louis had suggested him and Harry went swimming, so that’s how they spent the day. It wasn’t until around 9:00 PM that they finally decided to get out for good.

The two boys laid onto the ground around the pool. There was a small silence, barely small enough, actually. ”Do you ever wish on stars?”, Harry’s pubescent voice questioned. Louis chuckled some, looking up at the stars in the sky. ”Some times. But, then I realise I have everything I could wish for.” 

Harry hummed slightly before turning his head to look at Louis. ”I wish every night on the same wish.” Louis slowly turned his head to look at his boyfriend. ”What do you wish for?” The curly-haired Brit paused for a minute or two before nervously looking into Louis’ eyes. ”That you’ll feel the same way about me that I feel about you.”

Louis smiled, locking onto Harry’s eyes. His eyes were perfect. ”What do you mean?” Harry chewed onto his lower lip for a moment, building up his courage. ”I love you, Louis. I’m in love with you.” Louis blushed a deep shade of rose as a smile stretched across his face. ”I love you too, Harry. I’m in love with you, too.” 

Harry smiled, “Really??” Louis nodded and giggled some, moving closer to Harry on the ground. ”I know it’s a while away, but I want to marry you someday, Styles.” Harry blushed this time, looking directly into Louis’ eyes. ”I want a nice house, with yellow shades. and a baby girl, named Darcy.” Louis slowly pressed a soft kiss onto Harry’s lips. ”Harry and Darcy Tomlinson.”, he cooed lovingly.

~~

June 16, 2012.

“Hey, Li. Can you babysit Darcy tonight?” There was only a pause for a few seconds before Liam said yes. 

Louis packed up Darcy’s things inside of her baby bag before changing her. 

He picked her up and held her in a hug for a few minutes before pulling away to look at her face. His eyes began to tear up. ”I love you, Darcybug.” Louis pressed a long kiss onto her forehead before shuffling into the living room where Liam was.

“Here the princess is.” he said as he handed Darcy and her bag to Liam. ”She get’s more beautiful each time I see her.” Louis smiled, “She’s so beautiful. Thanks for watching her tonight, Li.” Liam shrugged and smiled, “No problem. Ni likes watching her anyways. It all works.” 

~~

Louis sat down on the couch, placing a video camera in front of him on a stand. He put a genuine smile on his face as he clicked play. ”Hey Darcybug! It’s Louis. You don’t remember me, but I’m your daddy. One of them. The other one, you never got to meet. His name is Harry.” He picked up a few pictures and held out one. ”That’s Harry. He was only 17 here.” He placed the picture down and picked up another.

“This is me and Harry when we got our house together.” He slowly put down the picture as his voice got a little shakey before pulling himself back together. ”He named you, you know. He always said he wanted a little girl named Darcy.” Louis smiled, trying to think of all the good memories. ”I’m sorry, about everything. We were ready for a baby, but then everything went wrong. It’s not your fault, never will be. I just want you to know that it hurts me to know that I won’t see you grow up.”

He paused and took a breath. ”I just let you leave with Liam. He thinks he is babysitting for the night, but he doesn’t know everything. I just want you to know that I do love you, so much. You’re my little princess. Never think that me or Harry didn’t love you and that’s why we left. That’s not why. I can’t go on without him, and he couldn’t go on without me. I guess you can say we aren’t too smart. But, I hope that when you fall in love and get married— Promise me you’ll always talk through things. Everything. Because some times when you think getting distance will help— it only rips you apart farther.”

Louis smiled at the camera, his eyes glossed over. ”I have no idea how old you are, right now. But, I know that you’re old enough to hear all this, or whomever raised you wouldn’t let you watch it. Crazy to think you’re going to graduate and go to Uni one day. Chase after your dreams, Tigerlily.” He smiled before clicking off on the camera. He took out the tape and put a sticky note on it, labeled ‘For Darcy— one day’.

~~

Louis took slow breaths as he walked over to his bed. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. This was it. It was over. Everything.

He sat down onto his bed, his back against the headboard. ”You know, Harry..”, he started off. He wasn’t sure how life worked after death, but he hoped Harry could hear him right now. ”You kept saying you’re sorry, but I’m sorry too. I’m sorry I chose music over you and left you alone. I love you, I always did.” He began to shake slightly.

“I want you to know that I forgive you. I do. I really do, Hazzabug. I promised I would be with you for all my life. I don’t have you anymore, you left. I have no life without you. Something is always missing. So, I’m coming after you. I can’t know if it’s possible after death, but if it is, I’m coming to find out.” Louis slowly picked up the gun on the side of his bed. He made sure everything was right before grabbing the Whiskey bottle. He took a few large gulps before setting it down and grabbing a picture instead. A picture of Harry a few months before he died. 

Louis began to sob as he looked at the picture. The happy, alive Harry. He was gone, all because of Louis. He kept the picture clutched in his hands as he brought the gun up to his head. He slowly pressed it to his temple and moved his finger onto the trigger. ”I love you, Hazzabug…”, he whispered out slowly as he closed his eyes. One more breath, his last breath, before pulling the trigger.

~~

September 15, 2012.

Niall and Liam decided to take a trip to see the boy’s graves today. Liam has had a hard time for the past week about it. Niall held Darcy in his arms as he held onto Liam’s hand. Liam was already crying as they entered into the graveyard. 

It only took a minute or two before they reached their graves. Niall let go of Liam’s hand as he went to their graves and dropped onto his knees. Niall didn’t want to cry, he wanted to be strong, for Liam and for Darcy. Darcy had no idea. She was so innocent in everything. 

“Why… Why couldn’t you two talk things out?”, Liam whispered to the concrete. ”Louis, why didn’t you pick up your phone? Harry, why did you have to cheat?” His tears were rolling down his cheeks quickly. He couldn’t take the build up he got. Liam should have known something was wrong with Louis the night he picked up Darcy.

He thought he should of, and hated himself for not asking him what was wrong. Maybe he would of, but he knew the answer would have been Harry anyways. Liam’s fingers clutched onto the two gravestones, his knuckles turning white. ”Why did you leave us alone? You two both were so loved by everyone around… You left us, because you’re selfish.”

Niall slowly walked up to Liam and placed his hand on his shoulder. ”Baby…”, he murmured slowly. Liam stood up and went straight to Niall’s side. Niall kept his arm on Darcy and his other arm around Liam as he cried onto his chest. ”Where do you think they are, right now?”

The blonde took a moment to think before answering. ”At Harry’s funeral, Louis told me that one day when he died, he was going to find Harry in Heaven.”, he paused. ”If Heaven’s real, then I know that right now Louis and Harry are holding hands and looking at us.” Liam slowly looked at Niall with tears falling down his cheeks.

“They don’t want you to cry, Li. They have each other. You know that’s all the wanted. They wanted to be with each other. They have each other again. They are happy now.” Liam slowly gulped. ”How do you know?” Niall locked eyes with Liam. ”I can feel it, Li. Louis and Harry are in love, and nothing, not even death, is going to keep them apart.”

Niall slowly looked at Darcy, who had turned in his arms and was staring in the direction of the graves. ”What is it, baby?” Oh how ready Niall was for Darcy to be able to speak. She made a noise or two before slowly moving her arm out. The two boys watched as she reached out her arm out before dropping it. There was a smile on her face, a bright smile, before she curled back into Niall. Happiness. 

~~

December 24, 2012.

Niall bit onto his lower lip before singing the chorus of the song again.

“He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger

And finally drank away his memory

Life is short but this time it was bigger

Than the strength he had to get up off his knees

We found him with his face down in the pillow

Clinging to his picture for dear life

We laid him next to him beneath the willow

While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby”

Niall moved his fingers across the strings as the song came to an end. He looked up at the audience, tears in his eyes. A smile across his lips as everyone in the building sang along to the last bit of the song.

“lalalalalalala

lalalalalalala

lalalalalalala

lalalalalalala”

His fingers strummed across one last time before he left off the stage. He heard the clapping, but he just wanted to be back in the room. He quickly moved through the hallway before going into the dressing room. Liam was already there, Darcy was sitting on the couch in there. 

Niall quickly clung to Liam, nuzzling his face into Liam’s neck and letting the tears fall from his eyes. Liam rubbed his hand on the small boy’s back. ”You did so good, baby. Everyone was speechless. I’m so proud of you.”, he whispered into his husband’s ear.

Niall slowly nodded and sniffled. He pulled back and looked at Liam. ”I miss them.” Liam slowly nodded and smiled at Niall. ”They miss you too. You know that.” Niall closed his eyes and Liam pressed a kiss onto his cheek. ”I love you, so much, Niall.” The blonde looked at Liam and smiled as the tears slowly quit falling down his cheeks, “I love you too, Liam. So much.” He wrapped his arms around Liam and held on tightly.

This was what the future was. 

Singing about his life, keeping Liam number one, and raising a beautiful baby girl.


End file.
